Gumdramon (Tagiru Akashi)
|-|Gumdramon= |-|Arresterdramon= |-|Arresterdramon Superior Mode= Character Synopsis Gumdramon is a Mini Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Gum Dramon". It possesses a flexible Shippodzuchi (尻尾槌 lit. "Tail Hammer") that can extend anywhere. Its body is also very soft and elastic, and it moves around dynamically using its whole body like a spring. It is also able to fly at its running speed with its tiny wings. Its personality is very mischievous, so it's a showoff. In order to attract attention, it dives right in the middle of any kind of dangerous situation and rages around, not stopping until it stands out from everyone. Its potential is concealing its considerable, unfathomable power, but is inhibited by the "Kinkoji" (緊箍児 lit. "Tight-bound Child") it wears on its tail. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-C | At least Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C | At least High 2-A, possibly 1-C Verse: Digimon Name: Gumdramon | Arresterdramon | Arresterdramon Superior Mode | XrosUpArresterdramon Superior Mode Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Small Dragon Type Digimon | Dragon Man Type Digimon | Digifusion with All the past heroes (Omnimon, Imperialdramon, Gallantmon, Susanoomon, Shinegreymon, OmegaShoutmon) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Flight, His body is bouncy and elastic like rubber, allowing him to bounce off walls and absorb weaker physical attacks | Energy Attacks, Can erase his opponents, Improved Flight | Vastly improved abilities overall, boosted further by the Brave Snatcher, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Information Manipulation, and Matter Manipulation Destructive Ability: Town level (Should be somewhat comparable to Shoutmon, managed to temporarily hold off MetalTyrannomon) | Universe level+ (Could fight on par with Astamon, who could damage members of the Royal Knights and OmegaShoutmon) | At least Universe level+ (Quickly defeated one of Quartzmon's duplicates) | At least High Multiverse level+, possibly Quantaverse level (Defeated the original Quartzmon, who could affect "all worlds", or an infinite number of universes and should be on the same level as DarknessBagramon and Lucemon) Speed: Unknown | Infinite (Could fight on par with Astamon) | Immeasurable (Defeated Quartzmon who transcends time, space, and distance) Lifting Ability: Superhuman | Class G | Likely Universal Striking Ability: Town Cass via power-scaling | Universe level+ | At least Universe level+ | At least High Multiversal+, possibly Quantaversal Durability: Town level | At least Universe level+ | At least Universe level+ | At least High Multiverse level+, possibly Quantaverse level (Tanked attacks from Quartzmon) Stamina: High. He has shown to continue fighting even while tanking attacks from the likes of Astamon and Quartzmon. Range: Extended Melee Range (several meters) with Tail Hammer | Extended Melee Range (several meters) with his punches, Tail Anchor, and the Brave Snatcher Intelligence: Like his partner Tagiru, Gumdramon is somewhat rambunctious and excitable, quickly rushing into the fight without a thought and generally winging his way through things with quick and powerful barrages of attacks with his prehensile and extendable tail. Nevertheless, he is a skilled fighter, holding his own against Ultimate-level Digimon in his base form and letter taking on Mega-level Digimon as Arresterdramon Superior Mode. He also managed to defeat Quartzmon with the help of the previous series' protagonists, being the only one worthy enough to wield the Brave Snatcher. Weaknesses: *Somewhat reckless and inexperienced *His attacks lack range overall Versions: Gumdramon | Arresterdramon | Arresterdramon Superior Mode | XrosUpArresterdramon Superior Mode Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Shippodzuchi (Tail Hammer) | His Tail Anchor | Brave Snatcher Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gumdramon *'Fire Vortex:' Strikes the opponent with his Shippodzuchi while performing continuous forward somersaults at high speeds to ignite his tail and bring it down on the opponent while they're stunned by the initial attack. *'Jacked Hammer:' Springs forward to strike the opponent a super-sized Shippodzuchi. *'Ran-gum Break:' Smashes an opponent repeatedly with the Shippodzuchi. **'Ran-gum Break: Jetscrew Version:' Spins its tail like a screw-propeller to move underwater. Arresterdramon *'Eraser Flog Shot:' Wields its eraser-equipped Tail Anchor to erase the opponent's existence. *'Flog Shot:' Wields its Tail Anchor to chop up the opponent. *'Mach Flicker:' Bends both his arms to release high-speed punches. *'Spin Caliper:' Somersaults to bisect the opponent with its super-sized Tail Anchor. *'Spiral Shredder:' Rotates at high speed to cut the opponent to pieces. **'Prism Gallet:' A stronger version of Spiral Shredder that runs the opponent through with several dragon-shaped energy attacks after the initial rotations Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Namco Bandai Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 2 Category:Anime Category:Hax Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 7